


i wanna breathe that fire again

by stevetrevvor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetrevvor/pseuds/stevetrevvor
Summary: You’re going to die in your best friends arms. You didn’t think you’d feel this way.Or, instead of getting arrested, Hiram Lodge decides to take Archie out permanently





	i wanna breathe that fire again

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a lyric from read my mind by the killers

This joy that is in Archie’s heart overflows and he knows he hasn’t felt this happy in months; not since before Jason Blossoms went missing. And certainly not before Hiram Lodge came to town or Hal Cooper became the Black Hood.

 

Archie stands on the stage and smiles brightly at each of his friends: Toni and Cheryl, who win the award for most beautiful couple in Riverdale, Sweet Pea and Fangs, Jughead, Betty and Veronica. They’re smiling at him and Betty looks so proud and so happy for Archie. Jughead is grinning at Archie and Archie can see the pride in his eyes. Jughead looks a lot better since the ghoulies attack and Archie couldn’t be more grateful. He had been terrified when he'd seen Jughead's body, bloodied and bruised. He’s glad, he thinks as he looks at the Serpents, that he turned his back on Hiram Lodge. He regrets everything that he’s done and he’s happy that the Serpents have forgiven him. He doesn’t regret letting the Serpents have refuge at his house. It’s the least he can do for the trouble that he’s caused.

 

Everything seemed too perfect. He should have known this would happen. It was the calm before the storm.

 

When the door to the gym opens and Archie turns his head, he isn’t quick enough and doesn’t notice the gun until it’s too late. He hears the gunfire and then hears screaming. He looks at Jughead and sees the pure fear and shock written on his best friends face. Archie looks down and sees the blood on his shirt. He feels himself collapse and he can see and feel Jughead with his arms around Archie.

 

In that moment, there’s so much he wants to say. So much he wants to see and do. He’s just a kid.

 

Archie, Jughead says. Please hold on.

 

There is pure panic on Jughead’s face and there are tears gathering in his eyes.

 

Archie can see Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Betty. Kevin is watching beside Moose and Reggie. All three look close to tears. He can see Sweet Pea and Fangs. Sweet Pea is beside him, holding a hand to the bullet wound.

 

It’s strange, he thinks. He doesn’t feel anything, only the warmth of Jughead's arms.

 

Archie is scared. He’s scared and he’s going to die in his best friend’s arms. He didn’t think it would feel like this.

 

I’m sorry, Archie says. Jughead shakes his head and holds Archie tighter.

 

I’m sorry, he repeats. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never meant to hurt you.

 

You didn’t, Jughead says, or rather insists. You never have. Archie, you’re my best friend. You’re my  _brother_.

 

Archie only smiles and nods. He can feel blood on his lip; people are crying, but he only looks at Jughead.

 

My dad, Archie says, trying to find the right words. Tell him… tell him… I love him more than anyone. More than anything.

 

No, Jughead replies, forceful. Tell him yourself.

 

You still have so much to do, Jughead says, a tear slides down his cheek. We have so much to do. Remember? We’re going on a road trip. You and me, we’re getting out of this town.

 

Archie nods, he remembers. Remembers the plans they made as children, as teenagers. But he’s tired. He can hear an ambulance; can hear Jughead and Sweet Pea calling his name. Cheryl is crying, so are Betty and Veronica, but he closes his eyes.

 

He’s tired and afraid.

 

He wishes he had more time.

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re going to die in your best friends arms. You didn’t think you’d feel this way.” – Siken’s poetry and I only used it for the story 
> 
> did archie die? who knows, not me. i should really start writing more comfort than hurt but i was in class and this story came into my head so i decided to write it on my phone during my lunch break, while i acted like i wasn't doing this when my friends asked.


End file.
